As Cold as Fire
by alexiavictory
Summary: A male-pregnancy fanfiction story. Jon Snow has never liked his father's ward. What they do at night is little more then their usual fights, just taken to a new extreme. After Bran's fall and his own mysterious illness however, Theon Greyjoy is the least of Snow's problems.
1. Chapter 1

~Jon Snow/Theon Greyjoy, a male-pregnancy fan fiction story.~ Warnings; swearing, male-pregnancy, homosexuality, incest, adult themes, violence, heterosexuality, Dub-con or non-con possible?

'_As Cold as_ Fire,'  
_

"Hey bastard!"

Jon winced internally as a snarky, whiny voice he been forced to grow use too all these years echoed around the stone walls of the armory.

Bluntly ignoring the Ironborn's call, said bastard kept his face neutral and his back turned. Still diligently polishing his blade Jon did not even bother to acknowledge Theon's presence. Even as said older teen quietly made his way across ancient wooden beams until merely a breath away from Snow. Pressing his entire body firmly into the bastards back Theon gave a wolfish grin when he felt Snow go rigid at his touch.

The grin only grew wider when he pressed his arousal firmly against Snow and the bastard tilted his head and gave Theon a heated glare. Theon merely gave a laugh and nestled face into the bastards blackened curls.

Elbowing his lustful companion in the belly, Jon ignored the spattering curses and looked around the cluttered armory hastily, relief flooded him at seeing that Greyjoy seemed to have had enough sense to bolt the threshold.

Still he gave his father's ward a peeved glare. Which of course to his annoyance had no effect on the smug arse, who merely gave the bastard a cocky grin in return for Jon's own sour one.

"Careful Snow, keep that icy look on your face to long and it'll stay….Ops! I suppose it's to late for that now huh?" Theon snickered out loud at his own private jape.

Not amused in the least Jon turned his back on the still chuckling ward, instead focusing on re-organizing all the cluttered armory swords to their rightful places.

Ser Roderick would make them all clean the entire armory if he knew how Robb and the others had carelessly disregarded their weapons to go spy on the serving girls bathing in the godswood pools. Jon had just rolled his eyes at their invite, he preferred solitude after their daily spars.

To either go for a hunt or chase the little ones all around the castle and making sure Arya nor Rickon kept themselves out of to much mischief.

Usually.

A pair of rough gloved hands wrapped themselves around his middle, with even rougher lips sucking hungrily at the bastard's pale throat, effectively bringing him back to earth. Still Snow did nothing to discourage or encourage those firm wandering hands groping at him mindlessly.

Theon took this as consent and let his hands wander down further towards the bastard's breeches as his lips mouthed softly along the bastard's jaw.

"I locked the doors, and most of the lads went to the Godswoods to use the pools, they won't be back for a while. C'mon let me see if I can get rid of that pretty pout for you." Theon breathed heavily into those soft dark-curls and nipped at the nape, loving the feel of pale flesh shuddering against him.

However Snow was still the son of Lord Stark and bastard son or not, he couldn't let a son of thieves and reapers think he got the best of Jon Snow, now could he?

"What's the matter Greyjoy? Ros not wanting the smell of fish and squid in her bed?" Giving a short laugh Jon knew he had tempted fate when a large hand suddenly stopped caressing his neck and instead gripped it harshly cutting off any air, yet Jon still defiant merely continued laughing harshly .

Grabbing the still laughing bastard's dark curls furiously Theon twisted Snow around to face him, practically throwing him on top of a nearby long table.

Snow still had that victorious grin on his face, even as the Ironborn towered over him. A pair of grays stared into pale blue eyes unblinking with neither one backing down from the unspoken challenge.

Until Jon managed to knock Theon's legs out from under him in one swift unexpected movement with his free leg. It sent both boys tumbling down onto the chilled floor wrestling and fightening.

Theon's face was flushed an ugly red with anger radiating from him in heated waves. Which Jon felt since the whoreson managed to top him and keep his grip on Jon's now bruised neck.

His face twisted into an ugly snarl with pale eyes as hard as jagged ice. Still even as one hand gripped the defiant bastard's throat ever tighter, the other slipped down Jon's breeches and gripped a flushed and semi-hard handful.

"I'm a Greyjoy. We've been lords of the Iron Islands for hundreds of years, there's not a family in Westros that can look down on us. I am the heir to Pyke and the Islands! Not someone's unwanted bastard."

Theon spat in his face whilst massaging said bastard's soft cock into hardness, before giving it a harsh twist.

Feeling his vision start to go blurry Jon gasped out loud, though whether in pain or pleasure he did not know.

"Not…The Lannisters?….Or the Starks huh?" He exhaled right back into Greyjoy's smug face.

Snow had almost blacked out when the offending hand released his neck, though now bruised purple with marks that would last for days.

Coughing and nursing his Adam's apple gently Jon crawled backwards till his hands hit the rough wooden seats from the long table. No less then a second had passed before Jon felt two sharp slaps hit both sides of his still bluish face.

Still a gentle touch came next, cradling his jaw and tilted Jon's head up to look at the now kneeling Ironborn. Theon's eyes held an amused if infuriated look when they gazed into Snow's cloudy blurred grays.

"I was wanting to go easy on you, still if you want to do this the hard way." Theon shrugged and grabbed the breathless bastard's head roughly and thrust his tongue harshly into that hot, wet mouth.

Iron or not he was still surprised when Snow meekly opened his mouth and gently played his own tongue with Theon's.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Theon should have suspected something was off with the proud bastard acting this meek. Still to caught up in his exploring he didn't notice a amused glint enter Snow's narrowed eyes.

He really should have known better.

"Fu-Fuck! You fucking bastard!" Theon cried out a moment later, blood spilling from his puffy lips where the bastard had bite him….Hard.

Jon spat out the lingering blood in his mouth at the ward's face and fur coat. Theon looked up at him and back to his ruined furs, and then back to Snow again.

Who had a grin on his face and was licking the lingering blood from his swollen lips. Theon watched fascinated as a dribble of blood escaped those soft lips and fell down that strong jaw line onto the floor.

Giving the bastard a lust-fueled grin Theon moved his hand slowly until it came to rest on Snow's clothed arm. He rubbed his thumb in a circler motion at Jon's elbow. The bastard eyed him wearily as his caressing hand ascended to the bastard shoulder. Theon merely kept on his task and slowly slid Snow's furs from his body, reveling pale mottled skin. He was no coward , so Ironborn or not he carefully edged closer still.

Jon needn't bother looking at the ward to see the questioning look on Theon. Instead he gave his consent by closing his eyes and wrapping his legs around the older male's hips.

Theon gave a wolfish whistle before settling back and getting rid of the rest of the pelts till both of them were as naked as newbabes.

~Later that night when both came to eat in the feast hall, Lord Eddard Stark saw their cut lips and bruises and admonished them both for brawling again.~


	2. Chapter 2

"That one's yours, Snow."

Theon grinned at the stun look Snow gave both him and his brother before tilting his head to look at the mute runt with a quizzical gaze. Theon had to bite harshly on his lips to prevent a jealous jape from coming at seeing even the bastard with a wolf.

Not that he even wanted a filthy pet, much less a wolf. Still Robb caught sight of his harsh gaze at Snow's pure white pup, and something akin to pity was on the ginger haired Starks face.

Theon could not stand that look.

"You can keep that one Snow, it's runty and motherless, fitting isn't it?" He just laughed when

They'd been about to leave when they heard a tiny yelp. Theon craned his neck and out came a tiny black dire wolf, yowling happily as it rammed into his leg. Theon nudged it away, and Robb hissed at him to go get it.

"I'm not a Stark." Theon said, but Bran gave him such a pitiful look that he picked up the pup by the scruff if it's neck. It was wet; it must have wondered into the stream.

"A true Ironborn," Robb teased, and Theon wanted to hit him. Instead he thrust a pup each into Robb's and Jon startled arms build before following after Lord Stark. While still keeping hold of his own wet mongrel when he, Robb, and the bastard finally got onto their saddles, and kicked their mounts into a light canter.

Jon was struggling to hang on to the three rambunctious wolf pups as his mount rode unsteadily upon the muddy path his lord father had deemed they travel by. Just in case there where any other Direwolves lurking about besides the ones he, Robb, and Theon where carrying.

Still even for all the respect he had for his Lord father's just judgment, Jon muttered a few foul words when the pale horse under him keep getting stuck in muck. And it didn't help have the scent of wolves so near the already skittish mare.

One pup a curious silver almost got away from him and was near being trampled by his nervous mare. That was if Jon's quick reflexes didn't catch the pup mid-fall.

Tucking each one inside his undershirt more securely he was grateful when his own silent white runt curled up and nestled against bare chest. It's sibling however was giving Jon much mischief.

A…A female? He assumed the feisty pup squirming in his grip was female. And she apparently wanted on the ground again from the little howls she was making.

After a bit of cajoling Jon finely got her to settle down besides her mute brother. At least until they all three started mewling loudly.

Jon sighed exasperated already, see the pups try to nibble his fingers he slipped his fingers into each eager mouth. And besides a few nips all soon settled down to their suckling eagerly and were content.

Hearing a snicker from behind him, Jon twisted his head around to see Robb turn his innocently away. While Greyjoy of course just looked right at him with that damn toothy grin on his face.

"Ah look Robb, seems Snow has finally found his calling, a wet nurse for true wolves."

Theon looked up ahead to see dour-faced Lord Stark top the last hill til' Wintertown and disappeared out of view with most of his huntsmen and Bran trailing behind him. Which had left Theon, Robb, and the bastard to bring up the rear.

And Theon an opportunity to take the bastard down a peg for making him, a true born look like a fool at the creek.

Theon kicked his stallion into a canter kicking up dirt behind him. He heard Robb curse at him. Ignoring the insults Theon keep on till he was side by side with the bastard. Legs almost touching now Jon was trying his best to hold onto the pair and give Greyjoy his best unblinking glare.

Needless to say it didn't put the Ironborn off in the least.

"What's the matter Snow? Not wanting to play nursemaid anymore?" He leaned in closely to whisper those mocking words into the bastard's ear.

Snow just keep his neck rigid and face straight looking ahead to the steep slope. It would have worked if Theon was a Stark. Unfortunately for Jon was that he was instead a Ironborn, and not above using less-then-honorable methods to get revenge.

Pulling the reigns sharply Theon brought himself even closer to Snow. Tilting his head low he blew warm breath gently into the bastard's ear while inching his hand downwards towards Snow's breeches.

"What th-?" Jon stuttered out, a blush coating the high cheekbones of his horrified face. Theon noted with glee how the bastards cock was half-hard when his gloved touch rested on the hardening girth momentarily.

Theon didn't give the bastard enough time to turn from bewildered to rage however. With a lightening quick grab Theon pulled back from Snow now holding a wrangling pup.

She quit crying after Theon tucked her securely under his arm. Giving Jon one last toothy grin Theon hollered to Robb for a race. Both raced past Jon their mounts digging up dirt and dust into the bastards face.

Spattering and trying to calm his mare down, Jon silently cursed them both to the seven hells.

Still when Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon tackled all three teenage boys at the gates and chased the pups all around the yard, Jon was content with the tackle hugs all the little ones gave him, Robb, and even Theon.  
~


End file.
